Yue Hongyan
* Female Human Cultivator * A feisty female cultivator that Lin Feng encounters at the Great Swamp. * She is part of the Covenant of Liefeng. * After the Convenant of Liefeng was destroyed, she becomes Lin Feng's disciple. * Talents ** Innate Ability -> 8 ** Intelligence -> 8 ** Determination -> 7 ** Fortune -> 7 ** Recommended Training Method: Recommended to be trained in Fire-type spells. Recommended to take the Divine Martial Way of the Muscular Body as her main direction of development of Abhijina. * Although Yue Hongyan has been described as a beautiful woman with red hair like fire her personality is dull, masculine and ferocious. * Chapter 87 Personality Yue Hongyan's personality can only be described with the word extreme. Hongyan's personality is like an exposed blade that attacks and does not know how to retreat she neglects all forms of defense and attacks again and again. This personality was caused by Hongyan losing her home (The Arctic State), comrades (Covenant of Liefeng), and the final straw was when her master/lover (Zhang Lie) betrayed her and her comrades. Her heart after the incident was frozen almost as if she has forgotten how to love. Tun Tun has even claimed that Hongyan has been 'poisoned' by the male disciples in the Celestial Sect of Wonders when she was pointing out the sly nature of Luo Qingwu. History Hongyan was born within the Arctic State, however she lost her homeland after the war against Zhou Empire which ended with the superpower annexing her small homeland. As a result, she harbors an extreme amount of hatred against Zhou and the general that ended her nation Zhu Hongwu. She joined the Covenant of Liefeng a group of freedom fighters that seeks to gain vengeance against Zhou. Her brother, his friend Zhang Lie(her master) and later Kang Nanhua (who did it out of promise) were the leaders. However her brother died, Zhang Lie betrayed them, and the Covenant was later destroyed with only her and Nanhua left. In her pursuit of vengeance she later joins Lin Feng as his 5th disciple under the Celestial Sect of Wonders and gains peace in her heart. Techniques Mantra of Apocalyptic True Flame * Apocalyptic spear technique Great Classic of the Ways of Virtues->True Art of the Void Chapter 1: Great Celestial Way of the Eight Trigrams * Space Destroying Spear * Rising Sun Spear * Tri-Avici Slaughtering Spear * Martial Way: Avici March Chapter 2: 4 Appearance Heaven-Cleaving Script * Divine Spears of the 4 Appearances Heavenly Spells ** Thunder: Unstoppable Thunderstorm Spear ** Lightning: Flashing Electro-Star Holy Spear ** Wind: Spear of the Wind: Heavenly Crossing Squall ** Cloud: Falling Moon Divine Spear Blizzard Valley Mantra * (unknown) ** It has been shown that the Blizzard Valley Mantra has the ability to control the Xuanming Primordial Water and the Nine Heavens Formless Squall Reference * Celestial Fist of the 28 Mansions ** Shifting Stars Items Foundation Establishment Aurous Core * Black Ember Poleax * Ancient Jade Armour Nascent Soul * Golden Crown of Angels and Demons * Golden Dragon Demon Battle Pole-Ax Magic Treasure -Gestation * Seven Merciless Stars Armor * Royal Extermination Pole-Ax * Heavenly Wolf Blood Eye Ring Cultivation Hongyan's cultivation mainly revolves around the Martial Way and mastering the spear. Her cultivation is a mirror of her personality and only knows how to attack. She does not defend and can only strike as she is striked. The fact that Hongyan was cultivating the Mantra of apocalyptic true flame which is an overly yang natured mantra shows that Hongyan is still a virgin, because in order to use such a mantra before her crucible was formed means that she must stimulate the True Yang in her Original Yin. * Hongyan finishes her qi-condensing with Mantra of apocalyptic true flame * Hongyan switches to the Heavenly Classics Ways of Virtues and even absorbed the Avici Infernal Gale mid foundation establishment. ** she forms the 1st class spiritual altar with 9 layers with her top layer being a level of black flames. ** Hongyan's crucible was formed with the power of her cultivation and the Avici Infernal Gale. Her crucible constantly erupted with Avici Infernal Gales and as it. Within the crucible littered with numerous runic symbols which carried the secrets of the universe, the Avici Infernal Gale erupted constantly out of it. At its bottom, an infinite blaze still burns. As the gales came in contact with the blaze it was purified and the tortured souls were purified and released from their suffering and the mana that they accumulated through their lifetime was used for Hongyan's cultivations. * Hongyan formed the purple pill but lacked an apparition. * Hongyan stably forms the nascent soul within 50 years Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Allies